Not Afraid
Video:Eminem - Not Afraid ---- |Album = Recovery (2010) |Released = 2010 |By = Eminem |Adapter = none |Featured In = none }} I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) (Yeah) to take a stand (to take a stand) (It's been a ride) Everybody (I guess I had to) (everybody), come take my hand (Go to that place) (come take my hand) (To get to this one) We'll walk this road together (Now some of you) through the storm Whatever weather (Might still be in that place) cold or warm (If you're tryin to get out) Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone (Just follow me) Holla if you feel like (I'll get you there) you've been down the same road You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper, before I lay 'em But you won't take the sting out these words, before I say 'em 'Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causin' mayhem When I say I'ma do somethin' I do it, I don't give a damn What you think, I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world feed it beans It's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly And all those who looked down on me, I'm tearin' down your balcony No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he From Infinite down to the last Relapse album, he's still shittin' Whether he's on salary, paid hourly Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him Whichever comes first, for better or worse He's married to the game, like a "fuck you" for Christmas His gift is a curse, forget the earth, he's got the urge To pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid), to take a stand (to take a stand) Everybody (everybody), come take my hand (come take my hand) We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel like, you've been down the same road OK quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm, for you to know it's a rap You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that Fuck your feelin's, instead of gettin' crowned you're gettin' capped And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was eh Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack blaow 'Cause I ain't playin' around, there's a game called circle And I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fuckin' black cloud Still follows me around, but it's time to exorcise these demons These motherfuckers are doin' jumpin' jacks now I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid), to take a stand (to take a stand) Everybody (everybody), come take my hand (come take my hand) We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel like, you've been down the same road And I just can't keep livin' this way So startin' today, I'm breakin' out of this cage I'm standin' up, I'ma face my demons I'm mannin' up, I'ma hold my ground I've had enough, now I'm so fed up Time to put my life back together right now It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through And don't even realize what you did, believe me you I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers And drop dead, no more beef flingers No more drama from now on, I promise To focus solely on handlin' my responsibilities as a father So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters and raise it You couldn't lift a single shingle on it 'Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up 'Cause I'm raisin' the bar, I shoot for the moon But I'm too busy gazin' at stars, I feel amazin' and I'm I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid), to take a stand (to take a stand) Everybody (everybody), come take my hand (come take my hand) We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel like, you've been down the same road |} Category:Downloaded Songs